How To Train Your Titan
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015, Day #2. Levi tak sengaja menemukan satu titan yang berfitur paling mendekati manusia ketika sedang melatih manuver dengan Toothles si Naga Hitam. T, modified canon.


Alis Erwin terangkat. Levi memang selalu sibuk di pagi hari. Hobi bersih-bersih dan beres-beres di markas lebih tepatnya. Tapi dari kemarin, Levi terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Tiba lebih awal, membawa barang yang lebih lengkap dari biasanya ketika latihan pagi, dan jadi lebih sering bolak-balik.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau cari apa?" tanya Erwin akhirnya setelah Levi lalu-lalang kesekian kalinya.

"Buku," gumam Levi. Matanya masih tak beralih pada rak di seberang ruangan. Rak buku di sana sepertinya belum ia periksa benar.

"Yang judulnya apa? Mungkin aku tahu."

"Hmm, buku tentang... oi, Hanji!" Pas sekali. Orang yang bersangkutan baru saja masuk, mendorong pintu yang terbuka sedikit dengan kaki.

"Ya?" sahut Hanji sedikit tidak fokus karena lengannya penuh dengan gulungan dokumen dan buku.

"Buku catatan tentang titan yang kaubuat, disimpan di mana? Aku perlu itu."

"Hmm? Mulai tertarik sama mereka?" tanya Hanji setelah semua barang yang ia bawa diletakkan di meja. Ia lalu membuka laci meja yang paling atas. "Ini."

"Pinjam sebentar. Makasih," kata Levi singkat. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas serut kainnya.

"Huooo? Kau beneran jadi tertarik sama mereka? Sungguhan?" Hanji menghampiri Levi dengan mata berbinar. "Jangan-jangan, kau mau pergi meneliti titan? Aku ikut! Ikut!"

"Berisik." Dengan sebelah tangan, Levi merenggut pipi Hanji hingga mulut wanita itu mengerucut seperti paruh bebek. "Yang maniak titan kan cuma kamu. Hanya lagi perlu bacaan baru."

Hanji terlihat kecewa.

"Hari ini kita bebas tugas 'kan?" Levi beralih ke Erwin.

"Pelatihan anak baru dikerjakan Auruo dan Petra... tak ada panggilan dari pusat... yap. Hari ini kita bebas tugas."

"Kalau begitu," kata Levi di ambang pintu, "Aku pinjam Toothless."

.

 **-0 o 0-**

 **.**

 **How To Train Your Titan**

 **Fantasy / How To Train Your Dragon / Day #2**

 **Event Levifest by Neoratu & Finitefarfalla**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : General, a bit friendship**

 **Modified Canon**

 **Warning: mungkin OOC**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

 **How To Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks Animation, Cressida Cowell**

 **Fanfic by Faye Calderonne**

Levi sudah membuka tiap halaman di buku bersampul kulit cokelat Hanji sampai dua kali. Dan sekali lagi, matanya kembali menempel erat di teropong monokel sakunya, mencermati objek seratus meter di ujung sana.

Objek berupa gundukan masif dari otot.

Jalinan otot raksasa berbentuk titan.

Kening Levi yang memang dari awal selalu berkerut jadi makin berlipat.

Di depan sana jelas tipe titan lima belas meter. Tapi beda dari biasanya. Yang ini lebih ramping berotot, proporsional, bentuk rahangnya lebih tegas dan raut wajahnya lebih galak. Tidak seperti titan bermuka bengong dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca atau yang tipe tukang nyengir seperti seperti yang saat ini terpampang di catatan Hanji. Tak ada ilustrasi yang mendekati, sedikitpun. Bahkan di bab Titan Abnormal sekalipun.

Mungkin tipe baru?

Levi menemukannya tak sengaja, sekitar tiga hari yang lalu saat ia tergelincir jatuh ketika sedang mencoba manuver di udara dengan Toothless. Lokasinya di daerah pinggiran sebelah utara dari Hutan Raksasa, tak jauh reruntuhan rumah penduduk. Levi yang saat itu tersangkut terbalik hanya bisa menunggu Toothless menjemputnya karena ia tak membawa 3D manuver Gear-nya. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok si titan. Duduk tak bergerak di antara puing sebuah bangunan besar.

Dan setelah lewat tiga hari pun, si titan masih ada di posisi yang sama. Duduk bersandarkan puing tembok batu seperti patung penjaga yang kelelahan.

Sebenarnya Levi tak peduli si titan mau bagaimana, asalkan tidak mengganyang orang. Yang bakal tertarik sama yang seperti ini cuma Hanji. Tapi karena Toothless, Levi mau tak mau jadi penasaran.

Naga tunggangan seperti Toothles sudah dilatih supaya sensitif terhadap titan. Namun entah kenapa, Sang Night Fury seperti tidak menganggap ada objek serangan di depannya. Malah kalau waktu itu tidak menyuruhnya pulang, mungkin si naga bakal mendarat di kepala si titan.

"Hei, jangan lasak!" gerutu Levi ketika merasa punggungnya terus-terusan diseruduk. "Kau kenapa sih? Kubilang tena – Hei!"

Toothless mendadak jadi lebih agresif. Levi harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menahan si naga hitam sepanjang dua puluh enam kaki. Kemudian Levi tersentak. Kalau naga tunggangan jadi agresif seperti ini, berarti...

Levi menghela Toothless tepat waktu ketika satu titan abnormal menerjang gesit ke arah mereka. Tipe yang paling kecil, titan tiga meter. Namun kali ini Levi datang dengan peralatan lengkap. Satu menit berikutnya, yang tersisa hanyalah gumpalan berasap.

"Sedikit olahraga sebelum makan siang ya," gumam Levi ketika lebih banyak lagi titan bermunculan. Normal dan abnormal. Tiga meter sampai lima belas meter. Pria itu lalu berdiri di punggung Toothles, 3D manuver Gear siap. "Toothles, ayo kita bagi dua."

Levi menekan tombol di kedua gagang pedangnya dan bermanuver di udara. Pedang diayunkan, satu kepala titan yang paling tinggi pun melayang. Saat itu baru Levi merasa ada yang janggal.

Para titan tidak peduli padanya.

Ada satu dua yang menerjang tentu, tapi mayoritas kawanan bergerak melewati Levi begitu saja. Ia mendarat di sebuah cabang raksasa dan berputar cepat, melirik ke arah Toothless yang terbang tak jauh di atasnya. Naga itu juga terlihat bingung.

Kemudian Levi sadar ke mana mereka menuju. Mereka bergerak serentak ke satu aruh, ke tempat si titan yang duduk itu berada.

Satu titan abnormal yang bergerak merayap seperti kadal, yang tercepat dari semuanya, mendadak melompat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Deretan gigi-gigi berliur tepat diarahkan ke arah wajah titan yang terduduk itu.

Detik berikutnya yang tercerai berai adalah kepala si titan abnormal. Disusul dengan satu raungan ganas ke udara. Raungan tanda dimulainya perang. Seolah seperti baru terisi penuh, titan yang selama tiga hari ini terus membatu kini mengamuk sepenuh hati.

Levi tercengang, walau ekspresinya tak banyak berubah dari biasa. Titan menyerang titan lain? Dan lebih dari itu, si titan memasang pose seperti kuda-kuda petinju? Hanji benar-benar harus melihat ini.

Namun pertarungan menjadi tidak imbang. Entah karena memang terlalu banyak yang menyerang secara simultan atau karena memang tidak fit, si titan petinju mulai terlihat kewalahan. Kecepatan regenerasinya juga sudah menurun drastis.

"Oi Toothless," panggil Levi. Sang Naga menoleh. "Masih ingin main? Ayo bagi dua lagi. Tapi sisakan si petinju."

Semuanya selesai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Menyisakan gumpalan berasap di mana-mana. Levi mengelap mata pedangnya sambil menatap satu sosok yang roboh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Si titan petinju, masih berasap dan beruap, efek dari proses regenerasinya. Ia kehilangan lengan kiri hingga ke siku dan sebelah kaki. Dan bekas cabikan menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

Levi masih menetap sampai beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya mengajak Toothless pulang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di sana.

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Levi datang lagi dua hari kemudian, hanya dengan Toothless.

Tadinya ia mau datang kemarin, tapi hari itu adalah jadwal perawatan peralatan terbang bagi semua naga tunggangan. Dan sialnya, Toothless ada di urutan terakhir. Peralatan Toothless dibuat khusus, terutama bagian sirip ekor prostetiknya. Karena itu levi hanya bisa bersabar. Tanpa penyetelan yang benar, si naga tak akan bisa terbang mulus. Ia perlu Toothless karena naga itu yang kemampuan terbangnya paling cepat. Sesuai untuk kegiatan seperti yang dilakukan Levi sekarang.

Hanji tidak jadi diajak. Wanitu itu sedang disibukkan data baru mengenai titan yang dikumpulkan anak buahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan dokumen sebelum Levi sempat mengatakan apapun.

Dan mungkin tidak mengajak Hanji adalah pilihan tepat. Begitu tiba di tempat kemarin, Levi tak menemukan apapun selain petak gosong dan hamburan tanah.

Si titan petinju sudah tak ada.

Levi melirik Toothless. Naga itu terlihat tenang, berarti situasi aman. Namun untuk jaga-jaga, Levi memutari area sejauh radius seratus meter satu kali sebelum menyuruh Toothless mendarat di tempat bekas si titan petinju roboh.

Di sini, bekas pertarungannya yang paling terasa. Dinding yang dijadikan sandaran punggung si titan petinju kini bisa dibilang sudah separuh hancur menjadi serbuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Levi ketika Toothless mengangkat hidung dan mengendus udara. Si naga menyenggol pundak Levi dengan ujung moncong. Dia kelihatan rileks. Itu artinya situasi benar-benar aman.

Levi baru akan menempatkan kembali pedangnya ke kotak ketika Toothless sekali lagi menyenggol pundaknya. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Hei!" Tanpa disangka, Toothless mendadak melaju memasuki puing bangunan. Separuh menyeret Levi karena pria itu bergerak refleks merangkul leher si naga. Kini pilihannya, pasrah ikut terseret atau melepaskan rangkulan dan jatuh terpelanting.

Sayang Levi tak melihat pilihan ketiga. Ia terlambat bereaksi ketika balok kayu sialan itu mendadak muncul di depannya. Satu bunyi keras menggema di dalam puing bangunan. Levi menyumpah pelan sambil memegangi sisi kepala. Sisi baiknya, Toothless berhenti berlari.

"Malam ini jatahmu hanya kepala ikan," gerutu Levi, membuat Toothless merajuk pelan di tempat. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Mendadak lari seperti itu..."

Kata-katanya terputus ketika sudut matanya menangkap satu sosok. Levi otomatis bergerak mengambil pedang, namun berhenti ketika sadar kalau sosok itu tak bergerak. Pencahayaannya temaram dan setengah tertutup bayangan, tapi Levi mengenalinya. Itu adalah si titan petinju.

"Jadi di sini rupanya." Levi melirik ke arah Toothless yang entah kenapa terlihat terpesona pada si titan. Inikah alasannya si naga mendadak lari? Dan Levi tak habis pikir kenapa si naga tidak agresif meski ada titan lima belas meter di depannya. Bahkan naga itu juga tetap rileks meski kedua mata si titan tiba-tiba terbuka...

Levi langsung melompat ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Kedua pedangnya diangkat lagi. Pandangannya bertemu dengan si titan. Tapi hanya itu. Makhluk itu tak berlaku apa-apa selain menatap Levi tepat di mata.

Yang justru membuat Levi semakin waspada karena saat itu ia jadi paham. Makhluk ini bukan titan biasa. Bukan juga tipe abnormal. Levi bisa menangkap semburat intelejensi di mata si titan. Seperti ketika ia menatap Toothless dan berbicara pada si naga... tidak, lebih dari itu. Selama sesaat, Levi sempat mendapat kesan kalau yang menatapnya ini bukan titan, melainkan, manusia.

Dan Levi tak merasakan aura membunuh atau apapun yang berbahaya dari si titan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?" gumam Levi. Seolah menjawab, satu geraman rendah lolos dari rahang si titan. Alis Levi terangkat.

Setelah ragu sejenak, pria itu lalu mengambil resiko dengan maju satu langkah ke depan. Tak terjadi apapun, si titan masih di posisi yang sama. Maju lagi dan tak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian si titan memejamkan mata, seolah pasrah tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Itu membuat Levi menurunkan pedangnya.

Dan mendadak, bersamaan dengan Toothless yang menggeram memperingatkan, si titan membuka rahang dan meraung, menyabetkan lengan raksasanya ke arah Levi. Levi mengangkat kedua pedangnya sambil merunduk, membuat dua goresan panjang di sepanjang lengan si titan. Ia lalu berkelit ke samping, dan terpana pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Ada satu bangkai titan, masih segar, tiga meter dari tempat Levi berdiri tadi. Si titan petinju menolehkan kepala ke arah Levi, menatapnya seolah berkata 'lihat punggungmu, bung!'.

Lengan kanannya, yang tadi disabet pedang Levi, kini mulai berasap. Setelah itu si titan kembali ke posisi semula. Menatap Toothless, berganti ke Levi, lalu memejamkan mata.

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Levi memandangi Hanji yang sedang asyik menambahkan data di buku catatan titan. Mejanya penuh kertas dan peralatan tulis.

"Oi Hanji."

"Hmm?" Hanji masih tak mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Menurutmu, apakah titan bisa dijinakkan seperti naga?"

Ujung pensil Hanji patah, meninggalkan satu coretan pendek tebal di atas kata 'karakterisasi'.

"Hah? Levi, kau sehat?"

"Super sehat. Nah jadi, bisa atau tidak?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang titan?" Perhatian Hanji sepenuhnya tertuju pada Levi. Matanya lalu menyipit. "Kau...apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Raut wajah Levi tak berubah. "Tak ada. Hanya terpikir sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi seandainya kita bisa menjinakkan titan, seperti naga. Itu akan banyak memudahkan kita 'kan?"

"Andaikan bisa, aku akan sangat bahagia." Hanji jadi bersemangat, tak menyadari gestur Levi yang kelihatan tertarik lebih dari biasanya. "Memperbaiki Wall Maria, memperkuat tim penyerang dan bertahan kita, bisa kupakai jadi objek penelitian dengan bebas, dan, dan...wahhh membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan!"

Ah. Sepertinya salah menanyakan pendapat si penggila titan ini.

"Jadi tak bisa?"

Hanji berhenti cengar-cengir sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya lugas. "Itu yang sudah kucoba pada Sonny dan Bean. Sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda mereka jadi jinak walau sedikit."

"Begitu ya."

"Tapi," Hanji melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bilang kemungkinannya nol besar. Dunia ini masih luas. Bisa jadi di luar sana ada titan yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Siapa yang tahu? Kita terlalu lama hidup mengasingkan diri di sini. Sama seperti naga-naga itu. Kalau saja kapten _Survey Corps_ terdahulu tak bertemu dengan orang-orang penunggang naga saat ekspedisi sampai jauh keluar Wall Maria, bisa jadi sampai sekarang kondisi kita tidak mendingan seperti sekarang ini."

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Levi masih memikirkan kata-kata Hanji. Ia memperhatikan Toothless yang merayap naik turun di kepala si titan petinju yang kini dalam posisi duduk bersila.

"Titan yang beda dari yang lain, ya..."

Tak berpengaruh apakah terkena cahaya matahari atau tidak, tidak mencaplok orang, diserang dan menyerang titan lain, menatap tepat di mata, responsif, naga tidak agresif – cenderung _friendly_ malah. Apakah itu semua sudah mencakup kategori 'bisa dilatih' untuk ukuran titan?

Levi turun dari tumpukan teratas puing tempatnya duduk sedari tadi. "Oi, kau!"

Baik si titan maupun si naga menoleh.

"Bukan kau Toothless." Levi menyingkirkan si naga yang langsung melesat dan menempel padanya. "Kau! Titan!"

Yakin telah mendapat perhatian penuh dari si titan, Levi melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Ke tempatku, tempat manusia."

Si titan menjawab dengan satu geraman memperingatkan dan hantaman telapak tangan ke arah Levi.

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Levi belum menyerah. Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya ia bicara langsung pada sasaran seperti kemarin, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau si titan bakal menolak terang-terangan seperti itu.

Ketika kembali ke sana, Levi disambut geraman panjang dari si titan. Dan kali ini, si titan pasang mode waspada. Berlutut sebelah kaki dengan punggung tegak, kedua tangan terkepal. Namun ia mengendurkan otot ketika melihat Levi datang tanpa membawa apapun dan berjalan mendekat dengan kedua lengan terangkat.

"Jadi," Levi memulai hati-hati. Kalau ia bicara sembarangan lagi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh titan berpola pikir seperti manusia ini. "Kau tidak suka manusia, bisa dibilang begitu? Tapi aku juga manusia. Kenapa kau tidak defensif saat melihatku?"

Mata si titan beralih pada Toothless. Mengikuti arah pandangannya, Levi kurang lebih menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan. "Karena aku bersama naga ini? Itu alasanmu?"

Si titan menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke tembok. Ia sudah tidak defensif lagi. Telapak tangannya lalu terbuka, seperti mengundang untuk datang. Toothless langsung melesat ke sana dengan riang, sebelum akhirnya merayap ke kepala si titan. Dia duduk melingkar di sana sambil memamerkan deretan gigi yang biasanya ia sembunyikan di dalam gusi. Tampak puas seolah itu adalah tempat duduk terfavorit.

Levi bersumpah kalau saat itu wajah si titan juga terlihat puas.

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

"Kenapa kau tidak suka manusia? Kau 'kan tidak berada di pihak titan. Jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kau ikut denganku 'kan?" tanya Levi di kedatangan selanjutnya.

Si titan hanya melirik Levi sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Toothless.

"Kuakui tak semua manusia bersifat baik sih, yang busuk juga banyak," Levi melanjutkan. "Tapi setidaknya, kalau kau ikut denganku, kau tak perlu hidup bersembunyi dari kejaran titan lain."

Jari si titan berhenti bergerak.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjamin kau bakal terus-terusan aman kalau di tempat manusia. Tapi dengan adanya kau di pihak kami, kuyakin kami akan bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghadapi para titan di luar sana. Yah, tak dalam waktu singkat pastinya."

Tak ada reaksi. Di sini Levi mulai menjaga jarak, jaga-jaga bila si titan mendadak meledak seperti sebelumnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Bukankah dengan begitu kita jadi saling menguntungkan? Kami terbantu dengan kehadiranmu, dan kau bisa lebih bergerak bebas. "

Hening sejenak sebelum si titan menggeram rendah dan bangkit. Levi langsung melompat jauh ke belakang. Apa dia sudah kelewatan berbicara ya? Ia bersalto sekali lagi, tepat menuju ke sebuah pilar yang hancur, tempat ia menyembunyikan 3D manuver Gear-nya. Pedangnya siap di tangan.

Kemudian, si titan mengeluarkan raungan panjang yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat dinding bergetar dan runtuhan kecil di sekitarnya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu? Baiklah, kalau cara halus tak bisa, mungkin lebih baik cara kasar..."

Lolongan terdengar di belakang Levi, membuat si pria berputar cepat. Bukan hanya satu lolongan. Banyak lolongan. Di luar sana. Lolongan yang kedengarannya seperti tidak berasal dari makhluk hidup. Disertai denganbanyak dentuman di mana-mana.

Levi mengoperasikan peralatannya tepat ketika tembok di sampingnya jebol diserbu satu titan abnormal setinggi sepuluh meter. Si titan abnormal menabrak pilar hingga hancur, lalu menyeringai.

"Toothless!" Levi menekan tombol di gagang pedang kanan dan satu tali keluar dari alatnya. Levi melesat, menjejak di sebuah balok sebelum melompat ke atas tepat ke punggung Toothless. Mereka segera terbang keluar melalui atap yang berlubang. Apa yang dilihatnya di luar membuat Levi berdecih kesal.

Puluhan titan, sebagian besar titan abnormal, mengepung bangunan ini. Lebih banyak dari tempo hari.

"Toothless, dengar," kata Levi, berpikir cepat. Kastil tempat pelatihan anak baru memang cukup jauh dari sini, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Toothless yang sanggup terbang dengan kecepatan seratus mil per jam. "Pergilah ke kastil pelatihan dan..."

Satu raungan, lebih keras dari yang lain, kembali membahana. Si titan petinju. Ia kini ada di luar, berusaha membantai satu grup titan yang mengepungnya. Sialnya, ia tampak kewalahan. Lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Levi mendecih lagi. Waktunya tak sempat.

"Oke Toothless, lupakan. Ini memang seperti misi bunuh diri, tapi teman raksasa kita butuh bantuan. Ayo kita bagi dua lagi."

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Levi bersandar pada Toothless. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya yang terkilir. Ia boleh jadi yang terkuat di Wall, tapi melawan titan abnormal sebanyak ini tetap saja merepotkan.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, rasanya ia kebanyakan olahraga.

"Nah, sudah mau berubah pikiran?" Levi bertanya pada satu sosok masif yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Keadaannya jauh lebih payah dari sebelumnya, walau setidaknya kali ini ia tidak roboh. Si titan petinju menjawab dengan satu geraman rendah dari tenggorokan. Ia lalu menatap lurus ke mata Levi.

"Apa itu maksudnya 'ya'?"

Tak ada respon meski si titan masih tetap menatap Levi.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap kau mau bekerjasama. Tapi tak mungkin membawamu begitu saja ke tempatku. Akan kusuruh naga ini memanggil satu atau dua temanku ke sini. Supaya yang lain tidak heboh berlebihan."

Si titan berusaha bangkit. Sebelum Levi sempat berkata apapun, tubuh si titan oleng lalu roboh dengan posisi punggung menghadap atas. Mendadak, uap panas menyembur, mengeringkan udara di sekitarnya.

Kemudian, dari tengkuk yang beruap panas itu, satu sosok yang lebih kecil bangkit. Sosok seukuran manusia.

"Apa... ini?" Levi memperhatikan sosok yang telah dikeluarkan sepenuhnya oleh Toothless yang kini tergolek tak sadarkan diri di rumput. Seorang pemuda, berusia sekitar lima belas sampai enam belas, berambut pendek cokelat gelap. Mengenakan pakain lusuh yang sudah compang-camping. Ada gurat-gurat kemerahan di sisi kiri kanan wajahnya, seperti bekas terbakar. Levi menyenggol bahu si pemuda dengan ujung kakinya yang sehat.

Manusia keluar tubuh titan? Bagaimana mungkin?

 **\- 0 o 0 -**

Dia mengaku bernama Eren. Tak ingat bagaimana atau kapan dia menjadi titan. Tak ingat dari mana asalnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, bahwa ia tidak boleh ketahuan sembarangan kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi titan – yang dengan senang hati dirahasiakan oleh Erwin dari pihak atas. Sayangnya ia sepertinya tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Tak terjadi apapun ketika sengaja mencoba dan mendadak satu lengannya berubah menjadi titan secara tak sengaja ketika sedang makan di luar.

Meski demikian, tetap Hanji yang paling bahagia atas temuan itu. Bahkan melebihi kesenangannya ketika meneliti para naga. Dengan adanya kehadiran Eren jadi terbuka kemungkinan bahwa masih ada yang seperti dia di luar sana. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hanji berceloteh tak jelas tentang mengirim tim ekspedisi rahasia jauh keluar tembok, dan sesuatu yang semacam itu.

Levi mengawasi Eren yang sedang mencoba menunggangi Toothless. Benar kata Hanji, dunia itu luas. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan ditemui kalau tidak melangkah keluar?

"Kapten Levi!"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku boleh menunggang Toothless 'ka – ups."

Eren hilang keseimbangan ketika Toothless iseng berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya. Tangan kanannya refleks menggapai, namun meleset dan malah menggores salah satu duri punggung Toothless.

Mendadak terjadi satu ledakan kecil, menghamburkan uap panas ke mana-mana. Ketika Levi membuka mata, yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah satu titan utuh setinggi lima belas meter. Levi bisa mendengar teriakan girang Hanji dari kejauhan.

Levi menghela napas. Naga dan titan di pihak manusia, aset tak tergantikan yang bernilai militer tinggi. Entah kapan sampai mereka bisa menggunakan keduanya secara maksimal. Yang jelas, usaha mereka menggunakan kekuatan titan Eren kelihatannya masih panjang.

 **= END =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 0 o 0 –**

 **Dibuat untuk Levi Fest Event Day #2**

 **Tadinya ini dimaksudkan jadi humor. Entah kenapa visualisasinya di kepala kok rasanya lucu. Tapi waktu diketik ternyata gak selucu yang dibayangkan, jadi saya bikin general saja.**

 **Btw, makasih buat Dante yang udah ngasih ide buat judul dan nyeletuk coba naganya juga ikut dibikin di fanfic. Tanpa komenmu, bro, ceritanya mungkin gak akan jalan sampe kayak gini, haha!**

 **So, kesan dan pesan?**

 **Happy Readin'!**

 **Faye C.**


End file.
